


Black

by adamance



Series: Season 10 Codas [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Episode: s10e01 Black, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 10:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2425655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adamance/pseuds/adamance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one can know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black

The thing Dean doesn’t tell the hunter who’s using Sam’s phone—the motherfucking freak who’s got his little brother captive—is that the reason he’s going to kill the asshole is that he’s hurting Sam. 

He doesn’t say it because they can’t know. None of the hunters or angels or demons who are after his blood: none of them can know that Dean Winchester is not only still looking out for his brother, but also that anyone who touches Sam is going to get their throat ripped out by the First Blade. It’s frustrating as fuck, not being able to get over there immediately and rip that fucking bastard a new one. Knowing he’s got Sam tied up—there’s no other way he’d be talking on the phone and hurting Sam at the same time—and probably injured. 

Sam hadn’t wanted to say anything. Dean knew that. There’s nothing he doesn’t know about the kid. But then the hunter had hit him, made him grunt with pain, made him choke out Dean’s name despite his determination not to speak.

_“Dean!”_

That was the same tone in which Sammy always said his name when he was in pain. He’d used that tone when he was six and had fallen off his bicycle for the first time, skinning his knee badly, when Dean had taken his eyes off him for just a moment. Kid always had the knack of getting into trouble when Dean wasn’t paying attention. 

_Damn it, Sammy. I told you to let me go._

He can’t go and get Sam, not this time, because they’ll know. And they can’t know. It’s a simple enough task to call some of his black-eyed minions—he’s not Crowley’s apparent partner without some perks—and direct them to where Sam’s being held. The hunter’s going to get his guts ripped out, but Dean feels no remorse.

No one messes with Dean Winchester’s little brother. The things he’s going to do to Sam are for him alone.


End file.
